


Picture Perfect

by natural_singularity



Series: Buddie First Kiss Week 2020 [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Adriana Diaz was a lil prankster and Eddie still hasn't forgiven her for the Plane Incident ™, Buddie First Kiss Week, Buddie First Kiss Week 2020, Eddie's sisters are mentioned, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, they very lovingly tormented Eddie when they were kids, this is my headcanon now ty and gnight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natural_singularity/pseuds/natural_singularity
Summary: “Evan, I swear to god, give me the phone.”“Oh, first names now? We’re doing this, Edmundo?” Buck laughs, still swiping through the photos.-For Day 3: After a Fight
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie First Kiss Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769308
Comments: 27
Kudos: 596





	Picture Perfect

“Evan, I swear to god, give me the phone.”

“Oh, first names now? We’re doing this, Edmundo?” Buck laughs, still swiping through the photos.

Apparently, his sister Sophia had found some old photos from when they were kids and decided she had to share them with Eddie immediately. His phone had started pinging like crazy with each incoming text, photo after photo of Eddie in situations ranging from awkward to downright humiliating. Buck had leaned in to take a peak, the nosy little shit, and plucked the phone out of his hands before he had the chance to hide it.

But what’s some (relatively harmless) childhood embarrassment if he gets to see Buck smile?

He hears a gentle gasp from the overgrown child next to him. “Look at those _cheeks_!” Buck turns to him with wide eyes, sparkling with amusement. “Eddie. You’re so precious. You’re covered in-- What is that? Frosting?”

Eddie lets out a groan, slouching into the cushions and covering his eyes. He knows exactly what photo Buck’s looking at. “It was my birthday party. Adriana told me that it was my own special cake and I could do whatever I wanted with it.”

“Oh my god.”

“So, obviously, I just went to town. Really got in there with my hands. I think I just shoved my whole face in the frosting at one point.”

“ _Oh my god_.”

Eddie peaks through his fingers and watches Buck continue to thumb through the pictures, his affectionate cooing broken up by giggles. 

Maybe he should be more embarrassed; usually the stories that go along with some of those photos leave him twitchy, like he wants to run as far away from the situation as possible or disappear into the floor.

But part of him loves that Buck’s getting to see the photos. Eddie wants him to hear the ridiculous adventures from his childhood, trusts him to see those vulnerable parts of himself. Buck’s always been great at expressing what’s on his mind and in his heart, and that’s something Eddie’s getting better at, but still working on. Sharing this just feels like another way for him and Buck to grow closer.

“You were so cute Eddie, what happened?”

“I’m still cute and you know it, Buckley.”

“Yeah, you are,” he teases, batting his eyelashes.

Eddie’s heart absolutely does _not_ flutter, he doesn’t know what you’re talking about. So what if every time Buck flirts with him he feels a blush creep up his neck? So what if every time he does that unbearably sexy eyelash flutter thing, Eddie feels like a teenager spotting his crush across the dance floor at prom?

He scoots closer and gently knocks their heads together, peering over Buck’s shoulder as he swipes through photos. He reaches one of Eddie at maybe six years old, sitting in the window seat of an airplane, face scrunched up from sobbing.

“What is happening here? And why is there a photo of it?” Buck’s smile is teasing but his eyes are bemused.

He groans again and hides his face in Buck’s shoulder. “Adriana again. She told me I could open a plane window. I was really upset when I couldn’t.”

“ _Eddie_ ,” Buck coos at him, shoulders shaking with laughter as he presses his smile into the top of Eddie’s hair. He doesn’t really need to hide from Buck, but he likes the way he fits into the curve of Buck’s neck, inhaling deeply to find an intoxicating mix of his aftershave and a little bit of smoke.

He peeks his head out again just in time for Buck to swipe to a new photo and--

“Nope, we’re done.”

“No way!”

“Yes way, gimme the phone, Buck.” He reaches for it but Buck holds it away from him. When he lunges for it again, Buck pulls away even further, grinning impishly.

“Eddie, what are you wearing--” but he's cut off with a yelp as Eddie tackles him into the cushions. They stretch along the length of the couch as Buck hides the phone behind his back and shoves lightly at Eddie’s shoulders.

His fingers dance over Buck’s sides and under his arms relentlessly, and he’s full on belly-laughing when Eddie finally knocks his hands away and reaches under Buck’s head to grab at the phone.

Except their faces are so close now, only inches away from each other. Like a shield he could barely hold up in front of his heart anymore, any restraint Eddie might’ve had before tonight cracked and splintered under Buck’s delighted laughter and affectionate smiles.

Buck’s looking up at him, eyes soft but maybe…hopeful? Eddie just can’t help but lean down slowly, just in case he’s read it all wrong, but Buck tilts his jaw up to meet him halfway and slots their lips together.

The kiss is curious but lazy, before Buck moans softly and invites him inside. They’re moving together like they’ve done this a thousand times before, familiar and effortless not unlike their rhythm on a call or in the kitchen for dinner. His lips are sweet and so, _so_ soft and Eddie wants to kick himself for waiting so long to do this.

His lips are tingling when he finally comes up for air, blinking down at Buck in a giddy daze.

“Hi,” Buck whispers, his face flushed and his curving into a grin wide.

Eddie runs his fingers through Buck’s curls, savoring the closeness. “Hi.”

He starts to pepper kisses along Buck’s jaw and feels his body shiver underneath him.

Buck’s hands grip his waist, tugging him closer as he says, “Are we on the same page here?”

“Pretty sure,” he replies, almost purring as Buck slips a hand under his shirt and trails his fingers up his side. They’ve got some time to talk about it; he’s fairly confident they’ve been on the edge of this for months and months now. 

Eddie pulls away and smirks down at him mischievously. “I’m going to ask Maddie for embarrassing childhood photos of you now, you know that right?” 

Buck’s eyes widen in horror, and Eddie laughs before ducking back down to kiss him again.  
  



End file.
